The present invention relates generally to a grill system and more particularly to a device for removing a rack from a grill.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that backyard grills are very common. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that one of the main causes of injury in use of a backyard grill is a flameup caused by drippings from meat and other foods being grilled dripping on a hot coal thereby causing a flameup. Presently, the prior art uses a combination of spray water and very long tongs. Unfortunately, this does not solve the problem. Additionally, many hands have been burned when turning a object on the grill because of the need to place hands over the projected heat.
What is needed, then, is a system which can be attached and unattached from the rack of the grill. This needed device must be capable of easy use. This device must increase safety. This device must reduce the chances of flameup. This device must be simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.